big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gimnàstic de Tarragona
Josep María Andreu | manager = Javi Salamero | kit manufacturer = Nàstic | main sponsor = Ajuntament de Tarragona | league = 2ªB – Group 3 | season = 2011–12 | position = Segunda División, 22nd ( Relegated) | pattern_la1=|pattern_b1=_nastic1213h|pattern_ra1=|pattern_sh1=|pattern_so1=_Nastic11Home| leftarm1=FF0000|body1=FF0000|rightarm1=FF0000|shorts1=fff|socks1=000000| pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=_nastic1213a|pattern_ra2=|pattern_sh2=|pattern_so2=_manutd1011a| leftarm2=000000|body2=000000|rightarm2=000000|shorts2=000000|socks2=FFFFFF| | current = 2012–13 Gimnàstic de Tarragona season }} Club Gimnàstic de Tarragona, usually referred to as Nàstic,¡El Nàstic, salvado! (Nàstic, saved!); Diario AS, 29 May 2011 El Nàstic recibe al Hércules con los ánimos renovados tras empatar en Riazor (Nàstic hosts Hércules with high spirits after Riazor draw); El Comercio, 21 October 2011 is a Spanish sports club based in Tarragona, in the autonomous community of Catalonia. Its football team currently plays in Segunda División B – Group 3. The club was founded in 1886, as a result being listed as one of the oldest football clubs in Spain.Spain – List of foundation dates of clubs; at RSSSF It has teams competing in athletics, basketball, tennis, gymnastics, table tennis and futsal, but did not actually form a football team until 1914, with the side enjoying a three-year La Liga spell in its beginnings (1947–50). Since 1972, the team plays home games at Nou Estadi, which seats 16,600 spectators. History The club was founded on 1 March 1886 by a group of fifteen people who met at the Cafè del Centre on Rambla Nova. The majority of the club's early members belonged to the upper middle classes and, as the club name suggests, it was initially founded to promote gymnastics. Later the club members also began to organise fencing, hiking, boxing and cycling. In 1914, the club absorbed a local football club called Club Olímpic de Tarragona and consequently formed its own football team, using the former colours of Olímpic: red, white and black. In those days, it played home matches in the Avenida Catalunya stadium. In January 1918, Gimnàstic made its debut as a football team in the Championat de Catalunya and, by 1927, were crowned champions of its second division. In 1943–44, the team first appeared in the Tercera División and, in the following season were promoted to the second division. In 1946–47, Nàstic finished second in the second division and, the following season, arrived in the top flight. In 1947 they also reached the Copa del Generalísimo semi-final, but lost to RCD Espanyol, having beaten FC Barcelona in the quarterfinals. The team finished its debut first division season in seventh place, with the highlight of the season coming on 11 January 1948, with a 3–1 win against Real Madrid at the Bernabéu, thus becoming the first team ever to do so. The club played two further seasons in the top level, being relegated in 1949–50 after losing a play-off to CD Alcoyano; it moved to the new Nou Estadi in 1972. In 2006–07, Gimnàstic returned to the top flight, 56 years later. Along with coach Luis César Sampedro remained some of the players responsible for the promotion, as veteran Antonio Pinilla, and Albano Bizarri, Rubén Castro, Ariza Makukula and Javier Portillo (eventually the team's top scorer), were also brought in. However, the club was placed in the relegation zone for 33 of the 38 rounds, eventually dropping down a division; Sampedro was replaced in midseason by Paco Flores, who improved the team's numbers but could not avoid relegation. Seasons Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |} |valign="top" width=0%| |} ---- *'4' seasons in La Liga *'18' seasons in Segunda División *'23' seasons in Segunda División B *'25' seasons in Tercera División *'1' season in Categorías Regionales Current squad The numbers are established according to the official website:www.gimnasticdetarragona.com and www.lfp.es As of 30 August 2012 Youth team Youth players with first team experience Technical staff Honours Official *Catalonia Cup: 2007–08, 2011–12 *Second Division B: 1996–97 *Third Division: 1944–45, 1954–55, 1960–61, 1965–66, 1966–67, 1971–72, 1977–78 *Catalan Cup Second Division: 1926–27 *Second Division B League Cup: 1983–84 Friendly *Ciutat de Lleida Trophy: 2003 International players see also Affiliated clubs * Pobla de Mafumet CF * Kitchee SC See also *Ciutat de Tarragona Trophy References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *Unofficial blog *Unofficial website *Unofficial website Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Football clubs in Catalonia Category:Gimnàstic de Tarragona Category:Association football clubs established in 1914 Category:1914 establishments in Spain ar:خيمناستيك طركونة ca:Club Gimnàstic de Tarragona da:Gimnàstic de Tarragona de:Gimnàstic de Tarragona es:Club Gimnàstic de Tarragona eu:Club Gimnàstic de Tarragona fr:Gimnàstic de Tarragona gl:Gimnàstic de Tarragona ko:힘나스틱 데 타라고나 id:Gimnàstic de Tarragona it:Club Gimnàstic de Tarragona lt:C. Gimnàstic de Tarragona hu:Gimnàstic de Tarragona nl:Gimnàstic de Tarragona ja:ジムナスティック・タラゴナ no:Gimnàstic de Tarragona oc:Gimnàstic de Tarragona pl:Gimnàstic Tarragona pt:Club Gimnàstic de Tarragona ru:Химнастик (футбольный клуб, Таррагона) sk:Gimnàstic de Tarragona fi:Gimnàstic de Tarragona sv:Gimnàstic de Tarragona tet:Gimnastic de Tarragona tr:Gimnàstic de Tarragona zh:塔拉戈納體操